playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dreamscape
'''Dreamscape' is a stage in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale that is based on LittleBigPlanet and Buzz! http://ps3.ign.com/articles/122/1223840p1.html There is a trophy avaliable if Sackboy uses his Level 3 Super Move, Prize Bubble Bonus, on this stage. Stage Description Dreamscape starts entirely blank, but very quickly, Create Mode selects the Garden theme, and the stage becomes that. As the battle begins, platforms are soon created, such as in LittleBigPlanet's Create Mode. More and more contraptions, stickers and items are eventually placed in the environment. A meter on the left side of the stage keeps track of how many objects can be added into the stage. After a set amount of time, the background changes into a game of Buzz! The Buzz host may post a trivia question, and players will need to jump on the platform with the correct answer to avoid losing AP. Players who answer wrong or do not answer will have a cream pie thrown at them. After a while, the Create Mode takes back control by deleting elements of the Buzz game and placing a LBP logo sticker on the Buzz! logo. Trivia Questions *List of Trivia Questions Characters Appearing in Stage *Buzz (Buzz!) Music The first phase is an original track based on The Gardens theme from LittleBigPlanet,''though it could take some inspiration from the main theme of the game, "Get it Together". The second phase is an original theme based on the soundtrack from ''Buzz! Dreamscape - Little Big Planet Dreamscape - Buzz! Dreamscape (Full/Clean Transition) Gallery As5.jpg|Dreamscape (Notice Menu In Background)|linktext=Dreamscape Level ImagesCAKY75KC.jpg|Dreamscape Playstation-all-stars-battle-royale-roster.jpg|Dreamscape Playstation-all-stars-battle-royale.jpg|Dreamscape (Notice Menu In Background) Psasbrannouncement1.png|Dreamscape Level (Notice Menu In Background) Buzzy Beans ;3.png|Dreamscape Level When "Buzz!" Is Activated|linktext=Dreamscape Level When "Buzz!" Is Activated 8031351713 680160a464 o.jpg|Dreamscape Beta Stage Another awesome dream scape.png|Dreamscape Beta Stage ha.jpg LBP2DS.png Dreamscape Start.jpg|Dreamscape before selecting the Garden theme setPS3_01.jpg|''Buzz! Quiz TV'' in-game screenshot Videos PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale - Dreamscape Gameplay PS All-Stars Battle Royale History - Dreamscape (stage)-3 Trivia *The center part of the stage will always have the tree placed, but both sides will have random stage layouts. **The tree is avaliable in LBP, but functions differently, instead of bolts it uses mechanical bolts and has a swingable object hanging from it. It is entirely possible to recreate this version of the tree using the same tools. *This stage has water, however, unlike Sandover Village and Franzea, where the players can swim in the water, here it acts as an obstacle that slowly removes the AP of characters that are on it. This is because of how the poisonous gas works in LittleBigPlanet which can kill Sackboy/Sackgirl. *Dreamscape, Alden's Tower and Paris are the only three stages that have only one background/hazard character in them. **This stage hazard is the only one that is capable of cancelling any Level 2 Supers. **In Practice mode, the stage hazard can trigger countless of times, unlike in normal matches where it can only trigger once. *If you hit the ground hard enough, a gopher from the first LittleBigPlanet will pop up in the background and talk. *If Big Daddy uses his Level 3 Super on this stage. BUZZ! will be seen holding his nose thinking that he is going underwater Category:Stages Category:PSASBR Category:Buzz Category:LittleBigPlanet